KotOR III:FODN Ep2
by DevilsKnight2
Summary: Ep.2 of KotOR III: The Fall of Darth NihilusThe ship is heading to Dxun, when the republic troops and the jedi are disrupted by a...detour.Read ep.1 first. R


**Knights of the Old Republic III:**

_**The Fall of Darth Nihilus**_

Disclaimer: No I do not own Star Wars. Not I do not own any of Obsidian Entertainments Ideas.

Note: Darth Sion's name is not mentioned in Kotor so I have created one for him.

_**Chapter 2**_

Selfar awoke early that day, he packed his clothes, some credits and, of course, his lightsaber. He stopped a moment and stared at the hilt of his saber. The bottom had jet black greaves, while the top was a gold color, it took him a long time to make it, but when he was finished Master Vandar said that he was the first in 70 years to place his crystal perfectly the first time. Enough of this, he thought, I must concentrate on the task at hand. After finishing packing he slipped out of his quarters to the first shuttle to the Republic base. He pulled back his long black hair, in frustration realizing the next shuttle was in an hour. He sat on a near by bench and waited. He saw a fellow student. His name was Siron. Selfar waved to Siron, Siron saw him and he smiled and sat down with him. "Are you going to the Republic Base to?" Selfar said, glancing at Siron's packed bags. "Yeah." He answered. Within minutes they entered into a discussion about how the Jedi Council was slow to act and being cowardly and such. Soon they boarded the shuttle to the Republic Base.

"Admiral Onasi, there is an entire legion of jedi outside of the Republic Base, they wish to help counter the invasion on Dxun," said a republic officer. "The jedi? Why hasn't the council informed me about this?" asked Onasi. "I have no idea, sir." "Very well, we could use all the help we could get, the flight is scheduled in the next 4 hours. Make sure they are briefed on the situation."

I still don't under stand why the Council didn't inform us…

Selfar and Siron joined the crowd of jedi that were entering the Republic Base. They were led to the briefing room where they were seated. A leading officer explained to them the current situation on Dxun. The entire west region had been taken by the Mandalorians but the east district was being taken as he speaks. They then headed to the Republic freighters that would take them to Dxun. The young jedi did everything they could to prepare for the upcoming battle. They lifted objects in the air, meditated, adjusted there lightsaber hilts, anything thing they could do to prepare. The anticipation flowed through Selfar…

Selfar was awoke by a giant rumble, the entire ship shook. He leapt up from his cot, sweat beads rolling from his fore head. "The ships under attack!" cried a republic soldier that burst into his room, "Admiral Onasi wants everyone to report to the main deck!" he said. "Wha…" but Selfar could not finish his sentence. "There is no time to explain, I have to awake the others!" the republic soldier scurried off.

Selfar grabbed his utility belt and clipped his lightsaber to it, he put it on and then donned his jedi robes. He ran as fast as he could to the main deck.

He arrived into the main deck, everyone was crowded around Admiral Onasi who was explaining they're current position and pointing out certain things on a large hologram of Dxun. "The Mandalorians have placed AD towers in four key locations on the forest moon of Dxun. Four small groups of soldiers will be assigned to stopping each tower. Our ship is currently being attacked by these towers and I fear our shields will not be able to hold out much longer. Back to our mission though, each group will consist of three jedi knights," he glanced to the small group of jedi where Selfar was, "They will lead the operation along with myself and three leading officers, one assigned to each group, so I can contact you incase there is a change of plans. Once you have taken down the AD tower you will report here." He pointed at a point on the hologram. The coordinates is 64543-2354. I suggest you record this on your portable data-maps now, officers." "Now before we land, any quest…" The alarm buzzed off making and shrill noise that startled almost everyone in the room, along with that red lights from the ceiling went off. A republic soldier came running into the room, "Sir, the shields have been destroyed and we're taking heavy fire! We're going to have to make and emergency land.

_We're crashing! _He knew the entrance to Dxun wouldn't be smooth but this was… The room was shaking and soldiers around him we're falling to the floor. Selfar grabbed a the wall for support. Admiral Onasi had run to the cockpit.


End file.
